My Friends Over You
by Prashant
Summary: A song-fic written to "My Friends Over You", by New Found Glory. It is a Link Malon pairing in a way, although it is more how they end their problems...


This is like…a completely different type of fic to any I've ever tried. I wonder how it'll turn out… It's still a songfic, like most of my fics, just this one is to a non LP song, and is not like a depressing type. And not exactly a romance type either.

**--'My Friends Over You' by 'New Found Glory'--**

_I'm drunk off your kiss_

_For another night in a row_

_This is becoming too routine for me_

_But I didn't mean to lead you on_

Another night with Malon seemed like a good idea in the start. And she was still lingering in his thoughts, thinking about her, and the way she kissed him. Link knew he couldn't continue seeing her every night though… not after what had happened…it had to end…

_And it's alright to pretend that we still talk_

_It's just for show isn't it_

_It's my fault that it fell apart_

_Just maybe, you need this_

_And I didn't, mean to, lead you on_

Link knew that she didn't want to stay with him either. She just felt better about herself being with Link. And so, she continued seeing Link, even after what she did, and she knew it was her fault…. But Link didn't want to leave Malon alone, not after being with her for so long.

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_My friends over you!_

Link was perfect for Malon. They seemed to have everything going for them, but then, she had to go and ruin the perfect relation. Even after being so happy with Link, it wasn't enough for her. 

Link couldn't keep continuing his hopeless relationship with her, he had much more important things to do. Even though it happened so long ago, and she promised that she wouldn't make the same mistake again, Link just couldn't believe her. The trust was all gone… He couldn't trust Malon anymore, it was much easier to trust Zelda, a real friend, and she also told him to leaver Malon…

_Please tell me everything_

_That you think that I should know_

_About all the plans you made_

_When I was no where to be found_

_And it's all right to forget that we still talk_

_It's just for fun isn't it_

_It's my fault that it fell apart_

Link still wanted to know why she had to do that to him. He was only away for a couple of days, and even then she didn't trust Link to come back. She thought he was gone. She had decided to go with someone else. In the short amount of time, she had managed to get together with some other guy, and forget about Link completely… They still talked every now and then, but she never really explained why completely. Maybe she wanted it to be fun from the start. Maybe she never intended it to be serious…

_Just maybe, you need this_

_And I didn't, mean to, lead you on_

Link knew he had to do something soon. He couldn't hold on to this any longer. He didn't want to stay with her after what she did. He never intended to be with her for so long after the incident…

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you......._

_My friends over you!_

Malon was everything Link needed. She was the perfect friend, and she helped through everything. He didn't know how he could leave her now. He didn't know how to end it after coming this far. He knew that he couldn't stay with her any longer. She had gone too far. He could never trust her, or even tolerate this relationship after what she had put him through. He couldn't believe her, even if he wanted. She had lost his trust…forever. 

_Just maybe, you need this,_

_you need this, and I didn't, mean to, lead you on_

Another night with Malon. It was time for her to feel some pain. At least some of what Link had been through in the last few months. He knew it was over tonight…after all, it had come much further after she betrayed him, than he had expected…

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_My friends over you!_

Her eyes, sparkling happily, after all, she didn't know what was coming for her. They were so perfect for each other. And they would have been even more perfect if she didn't ruin everything. It was all over. Link could barely even do it. But he did. With the help of his friends, he had gotten enough courage to end what was killing him day by day, for so long. She tried to insist, saying it would never happen again, although she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She had just hoped for later… Link went home…with his best friend… Epona.

**----The End-----**

Well there it was.

A new type of fic for me, with sure a bit of rejection and romance =P but nowhere near as much as the others. And just in case, anyone assumes anything, this fic is NOT representing me in any way =D. And also, this fic does not have much emotion expressed, mainly because of the song (if you've ever heard).


End file.
